


Morning Glory

by flowerday



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 05:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13206570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerday/pseuds/flowerday
Summary: Magnus is wearing Alec's shirt.





	Morning Glory

It's early in the morning, Alec and Magnus had woken up together before Magnus kissed him on the forehead and rolled out of bed, mumbling something about breakfast. Alec had stayed in bed for a bit longer, wanting to breathe in the fact that he was here, in Magnus' bed. 

Then he reaches over into his bag beside the bed. He pulls out a shirt and slowly gets into it. He forces himself out of the warmth and comfort of the bed, looking for Magnus. It isn't until he's in the kitchen that he sees him, holding a cup of tea in one hand and a spatula in the other. But that isn't what catches Alec's attention. It's the fact that Magnus is wearing the t-shirt Alec had on the night before. 

This gives Alec a warm feeling in the pit of his stomach and he can't help but be pulled over to Magnus. 

"Good morning." Alec mumbles, wrapping his arms around Magnus' waist and kissing him on the side of his neck. 

"Well, good morning. I hope you're hungry, because I've made a bit of everything." 

Alec doesn't say anything in reply, he just holds Magnus, allowing himself to revel in the happiness of the moment. He doesn't let go until Magnus moves away, having to take a pancake off the stove before it burns. 

Alec watches Magnus as he goes about making breakfast. Alec can't help the smile that spreads across his face as he watches him. 

"Is that my shirt?" he asks before he can stop himself. 

Magnus stops moving, almost as if he's been caught doing something wrong. He looks over at Alec, a sort of panicked look on his face.

"It is, is that alright?" he asks 

Alec moves over to him and puts his hands on Magnus' shoulders. 

"It is. I sort of like seeing you in my clothes." Alec feels his face get warm as he says this, but it doesn't matter because Magnus is now smiling at him. 

"Well, I like wearing your clothes." 

They stay like this for a minute, smiling into each others eyes. 

The rest of the morning is slow and happy, and there's nowhere either would rather be.


End file.
